Props And Mayhem
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Song based fanfiction from Pierce the Veil's song Props and Mayhem. I do not own the song nor do I own Code Geass. SuzakuxLelouch. Reviews are loved!


I Do Not Own Code Geass.

This is a song fic based off of Pierce the Veil's song _Props & Mayhem _from their album "Collide With The Sky" This is one of my favorite songs.

Pairing: SuzakuxLelouch

**Suzaku**

Lelouch

**Lelouch and Suzaku**

_Italics: Lyrics_

_Self medicate while they sleep,_

_We let the night chase evil things away_

_And we're like animals homesick from shows_

_We gotta kill everything before the night gets wasted_

I lay awake while my lover holds me in his sleep. It felt so nostalgic, when we were children we used to creep into each other's beds so we wouldn't be eaten of scared of the "monsters in the night" . It made me sort of homesick, all that time we spent in his house before Britannia decided to take over Japan. The war that lead us to kill so many people. We would never be the same, but we will always have each other.

_Maybe it seems so strange_

_But we don't even stress at all_

'_Cause we've got poisons in our well…(poisons in our well)_

**I held him close, so close that if I let him go, he would disappear. It's strange though, we don't even stress about tomorrow, we don't stress about what the people say, or the fact that I'm going to kill the one man I love most in this world. We have been poisoned, and tattered. We are sinful, a love that shouldn't exist, a love between a knight, and his king. That is why they had poison in their, well.**

_Come at me with everything you've got._

**Come at us with everything that you've got. We can take it all.**

_Burst into flames_

_Scream in the dark_

_I'm gonna light up this place_

_And die in beautiful stars_

_Tonight_

I'm burning up, I feel as if I am on fire. The constant screams omitting from my mouth (because of Suzaku) each night with my love, Suzaku. His eyes light me up every time he looks at me with love and passion. Even though I will soon die and join the beautiful stars in their shinning over the world. Tonight, I will shine for Suzaku. Just Suzaku.

_Does it even make a difference?_

_When I'm sober I feel pain_

_As we run under the stars _

_Through cemetery backyards (backyards)_

_Celebrate the way the night hides scars _

**Does it make a difference? I feel pain even when I'm not drunk. When I'm not under. I hate that I can feel it, I wish I couldn't. Even as we run under the stars. Even as we believe that there is no pain. We run through cemeteries, the ones that hold our most beloved. The ones that lie in our own backyards. They contain the millions of people who died. I was almost one of them. Even as all those people do that, they still celebrate. They celebrate all the wonderful damn scars they have hidden **_**so**_** well. **

_So dance if it moves you_

_And jump in the fire, if it burns you_

_I'll throw my arms around you darling_

_And we'll turn to ashes _

_Drown me in the flames_

So we danced, like there is no one judging us. We have ran, jumped, fell into the flames of others, and it burned. But we didn't care, we still had each other. I throw my arms around his neck as we _danced_. I never felt so alive, so loved. I feel like I will turn into ashes because of these flames, they will drown me, and I don't care, as long as I have him with me.

_Scream in the dark!_

_I'm gonna light up this place_

_And die in beautiful stars!_

**We screamed in the darkness of our room. ****He lit up the room with his joy, his love his passion, all of it, and its only for **_**me, for myself and myself only.**_** We will die together, and become beautiful stars. Just as we should be. **

_But if these demons keep falling from the sky, _

_It's alright_

'_Cause I love the way_

_You swing the blade_

_At everything in sight!_

If these damned people keep coming in the way of us, if they keep trying to stop us from being together, It's alright. Because I just love the way you swing your blade at everything we hate. The blade that kills and protects under my command, and for me.

_Separate me from my own two hands, I've killed so many times (killed so many times)_

_But I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die._

**Please take away the blood on my hands. They are drenched in it, and I can't take it. I only wanted to protect the ones I wanted to protect. Yet, I can't save the ones I love, from the demons that grow inside them. **

_I kinda like the way you tell me "Baby please come home, _

_I need you here right now,_

_I'm crying underwater so you don't hear the sound." _

I need you to come home quick, I need to see you. I need you here right now, I need you here with me. I'm crying but you can't hear, I'm crying and you can't even see.

_Burst into flames (what do you do when you're out of time?)_

_Scream in the dark (where do you go when they're right outside?)_

_I'm gonna light up this place (and how do you scream when there's no one left around?)_

_(No one left around?)_

**I'm burning up, I feel as if I am on fire. The constant screams omitting from my mouth (because of Lelouch) each night with my love, Lelouch. His eyes light me up every time he looks at me with love and passion. Even though I will soon die and join the beautiful stars in their shinning over the world. Tonight, I will shine for Lelouch. Just Lelouch.**

_And I will be the only light_

_I'll be the only light_

**You are my light, and will be my only light. Forever.**


End file.
